darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Yew tree
Yew trees are one of a variety of trees that are interactive scenery found in various places. Players with a Woodcutting level of at least 60 can chop a yew tree to obtain 175 experience and yew logs. , which are used in Fletching or Firemaking, but also play a role in Farming. The respawn rate of 1 yew tree ranges from 1 minute to 2 minutes depending on how many people are currently playing in the same world. As with all trees above normal trees and achey trees, yews can yield multiple logs when chopped. Yew trees are marked with a rare tree mark on the mini-map. Yew trees in Woodcutting Varrock Palace yew trees.png|Yew trees behind Varrock Palace Yew Catherby.png|Players in Catherby chopping yew trees Yew tree (Prifddinas).png|The choppable yew tree found in the elven city of Prifddinas Yew tree stump.png|The stump of a yew tree Yew tree (Historical).png|The old look Yew tree rsc.png|A yew tree in Runescape Classic Locations Yew trees can be found in the following locations: Free-to-play areas One of the best places to cut yew trees in free-to-play is in behind Varrock castle, where three yews can be found. After you have cut a full inventory, it is advised that you run to the Grand Exchange, deposit your logs, and then run back to the yews, as this can prove to be a very efficient way of getting yew logs. Members' areas For members, one of the best spots is the yew grove west of the Catherby bank due to a close bank and a high number of trees. If one completes the Legends' Quest, the Legends' Guild bank becomes usable. The three yew trees just outside the guild are rarely cut, making for fast cutting and efficient banking. Another good place to chop yews is in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, because of the nearby spirit tree teleport to the Grand Exchange. Another common place to cut yews at is Melzar's Maze, as you can set your house at Rimmington, teleport there, and then, when your inventory is full, use the explorer's ring's cabbage teleport to get back to Draynor. Another good way to do this is to bank at the deposit box in the customs office in Rimmington (shows up as "locker" in game), but you can only do so if you have started the quest Rocking Out. Finally, another good place is in Seer's Village, next to the Camelot castle. There are four yew trees, and a bank nearby. Upon completion of the Swan Song quest players can fairly economically visit a patch of 9 yew trees starting just south of Kathy Corkat curving around the north side of Eagle's Peak. From the Piscatoris Fishing Colony bank, one can visit Kathy and she will row you down the river to the yew trees. Once you have a full inventory of logs, take the boat back to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony and bank. Upon completion of the Deadliest Catch quest this becomes the fastest and best place to cut yews with a deposit chest only a couple of clicks away to the north. A trip in one direction takes about 36 seconds from bank to cutting the tree, so though it provides an uncrowded and plentiful grove of yews other methods such as the Edgeville or Catherby yews may be faster. Yew trees in Farming Members can grow a yew tree by planting a yew seed in a plant pot and watering it, waiting for it to grow into a sapling, and using the sapling on a tree patch at level 60 Farming. They gain 81 experience for this, and a further 7070.7 for checking the tree's health when it has grown. They can also be used as a tree which only you can see, making it possible to cut freely without any outer interference. A gardener will require 10 Cactus spines as payment to look after your yew tree. Cutting down a yew or magic tree is a hard task in the Falador Tasks. You may also pay the gardener 200 coins to destroy the tree. This tree currently takes 380 minutes, or 6 hours 20 minutes, to grow. An ideal place to plant yew seeds is in the tree farming patch in the Tree Gnome Stronghold as it is near both a bank and a grove of yews that may be cut while waiting for it to respawn. Trivia * A yew tree is a coniferous tree, similar to a pine tree. Previous graphic models in RuneScape looked more like broad-leaved trees. * A strong yew could be found in Lumbridge Swamp, which provides a shortcut for members to the western shores of Al Kharid. Strong trees cannot be cut. With the update on 15 February 2011, the tree looks more like a giant dead tree and has been renamed to strong tree. * On 4 April 2011, all trees from Falador's south entrance to Rimmington received a graphical update, including yew trees. These trees also gained a 10% higher chance of receiving a bird's nest. Additionally, another yew tree was added south of the cabbage farm, next to the already-existing yew tree. * In real life yew trees are sometimes found in graveyards, planted next to the entrances. This was done to keep cattle and deer out of the graveyard as yew trees, the wood, leaves, and berries, are all toxic, and animals keep away from them. * When elder trees were released, one of the 4 yew trees near Rimmington was replaced with an elder tree. * Most yew trees are cut from the trunk, but in Prifddinas, the yew trees are cut from branches that stick out of the trunk into the city's platform. * Yew trees found inside Zanaris still use the old models, whilst elsewhere they have been updated. Category:Woodcutting